Rainy Sunday Morning
by BeadsOfGrace
Summary: Just a quick oneshot of how Ron and Hermione start an early rainy Sunday Morning in bed as a married couple


It was the shutting of a door down the hall that had me sleepily opening my eyes as the world around me blurred into focus. My senses woke up as my eyes opened and I noticed that it was still raining profusely outside and as it was the peak of winter months, richly colored blankets were strewn across the bed to add warmth. Looking over out the curtain that was peeled back slightly, a grey sky met my eyes as I pulled the covers tighter against me, already feeling the chill from the early morning seeping into the room. There was a single patch of warmth on me and it was coming from the heavy arm that had been thrown lazily across my waist making me smile in contentment as I sunk further down into the bed.

My husband's face was turned to the side and pressed into the pillow underneath my neck, the cotton of the blue shirt on his back looked warm and inviting and the faint trace of hair along his jaw caused me to run my finger along his face. Pulling his arm tighter around me, the rain from outside smattering against the window was the only noise in our tightly cocooned room.

"Ron…" I whispered softly, rubbing my nose against his cheek and breathing in deeply.

My soft smile became wider as I saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a grin and his arm tighten around me to pull me closer against his side.

"They're up." I explained to him as his eye slowly opened and I was staring back into striking blue that was dark from the vestiges of sleep still hanging around him.

"And that automatically means so must we be?" He asked teasingly while pushing himself up so he lay fully on his side against me.

I just grinned and let him pull me into his chest as the covers tightened around our forms and my arms were held between our two bodies.

"You know they like watching early morning telly with you."

He just raised a single eyebrow at me making me laugh softly and pull my self on top of him, loving the feel of our bodies lined up against each other.

"Bloody hell…" He breathed between his teeth and I could feel his early morning response to my movement.

"You've been gone for weeks and they've been just dying to sit with you." I told him, bending down and brushing my lips teasingly against his neck.

"It's been two weeks and I sat with them all last night reading to them." He countered, his hands tightening on my back.

"Two very long weeks." I said while shifting up higher on his chest making him groan and hold my back down to keep me still.

"Wench." He muttered making me smile and bite down softly on his shoulder.

Knowing I was pushing him past his limits this early in the morning, I wasn't surprised to find myself rolled beneath him as he now lay atop of me.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive." He told me with a sly smirk and darkened eyes while I stared innocently back up at him.

Running my hands up and down his arms and back, I pulled my legs up around him so he was cradled against me and leaned up as he pushed down to claim my lips in a slow and very passionate kiss. I sighed into his mouth at the feel and taste of him, loving how solid he felt pressing me deep into the mattress beneath him.

Giggling from outside our door made us reluctantly break apart as he held the back of my neck up and looked over his shoulder.

"Go on, they've been waiting quite patiently for a few hours I suppose." I prodded him making him groan and drop his forehead to my neck.

"You will pay for this." He whispered and bit down harder on my neck than I had him making me gasp and arch up into him.

Grinning wickedly, he kissed me one last time and called for the girls to wait for him downstairs.

"I love you." He whispered against my temple before climbing out of bed.

Smiling, I stretched out happily before rolling over into the heated spot his body had just previously laid. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sound of his sure and steady footsteps down the stairs and moments later, our small but cozy home was filled with happy squeals and laughter from our two daughters when they caught sight of their father. I loved rainy Sunday mornings.

END


End file.
